1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basis following position setting method and a lane-keeping control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for setting a basis following position, which sets a basis following position that a vehicle follows in reflection of a driving inclination of a driver, and a system for lane-keeping control, which causes a vehicle to follow the basis following position set by the method for setting the basis following position and thus performs a lane-keeping control function in reflection of a driving inclination of a driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lane-keeping control system is an apparatus, which detects left and right lane indication lines of a lane by using a front camera of an automobile, generates an auxiliary steering torque for preventing a vehicle from escaping from the lane and thus enabling the vehicle to keep the lane based on the detected lane indication lines, and provides the auxiliary steering torque to a steering control apparatus. Such lane-keeping control systems include the Lane Centering System (LCS) performing a lane-keeping control function for causing a vehicle to follow the center of the lane, which has been being developed.
In the meantime, each of drivers has a different driving inclination. For example, in driving on a curved road, one driver pivots on the road adjacent to the inner edge of a lane of a road, one driver pivots on the road while keeping the center of a lane, and one driver pivots on the road adjacent to the outer edge of a lane of a road.
The conventional lane-keeping control system performs the lane-keeping control function through simply making a control so that the vehicle is prevented from escaping from the sensed lane or follows the center of the lane, so that it has a disadvantage that the system does not reflect the different driving inclination of each of the drivers and controls the lane-keeping.
The conventional lane-keeping control system performs the lane-keeping control without the reflection of the driving inclination of the driver, so that a problem may occur in the steering control that is performed under the lane-keeping control according to a steering intention of the driver at a specific point. This may cause a malfunction of the control function in the lane-keeping control system and an accident in the event of a serious case.